1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a vehicular slide door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a door for opening and closing a side opening of an automobile, there is a slide door which slides in the longitudinal direction along a side of a vehicle body. In this case, the vehicle body is provided at its three locations (an upper portion, a central portion and a lower portion) with guide rails extending in the longitudinal direction. A roller base is attached to each of the guide rails. The roller base moves in the longitudinal direction along the guide rail. Base plates (brackets) are mounted on the slide door in correspondence with the upper, central and lower guide rails such that the base plates project toward the vehicle body. Because the base plates are fastened to the roller bases, the slide door can move in the longitudinal direction along the guide rails.
Each base plate is formed at its one end with a long hole extending in the widthwise direction of the vehicle, and each roller base is formed with a bolt mounting hole. The base plate and the roller base are fastened to each other by threadedly engaging a bolt which penetrates the long hole with the bolt mounting hole. When the base plate and the roller base are fastened to each other, the fastening position therebetween is adjusted along the longitudinal direction of the long hole within a range where the bolt which is temporarily inserted into the bolt mounting hole relatively moves along the long hole. With this configuration, the mounting position of the slide door with respect to the vehicle body is adjusted (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-2383).
In the support structure of a vehicular slide door of this kind, in the connected portion between the roller base and the bracket of the slide door, it is desired to secure higher rigidity. Further, it is desired to adjust the mounting position of the slide door with respect to the vehicle body more easily.